


i lost my head but found the one that i love

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Vivisection, contaminating my fandoms one vivi fic at a time, sorry~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality has a way of changing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lost my head but found the one that i love

Jack nestles up close, scratches his fingers through the fur on Bunny’s belly. He presses them deep, touches the soft skin beneath softer fur, slowly lets his cold spread between them. The frost builds up, clumping in the grey-blue strands. He brushes it away, leans down to kiss where hairs have been pulled from unfrozen skin.  
  
He looks up, then, locks eyes with Bunny, stares until the Pooka nods and leans back against the Warrior Egg. Excitement shortens Jack’s breath, stretches his mouth into an unsteady grin. He cradles the clump of frost in his hand, forces it to grow and harden. It glistens in the soft light of the Warren as he tucks the sharp thinned edge to Bunny’s trembling belly.  
  
The first drag of the makeshift scalpel pulls a little sound of pain from Bunny but he nods for Jack to continue, ears twitching back at the dull ache. He’s careful where the two cuts intersect, presses his fingers inside to hold the flap of flesh as he makes the last incision. Jack frosts the edges, feels his stomach flutter as his snow turns pink from blood, shakes himself out of his daze to help the Egglets grip at the four flaps to keep Bunny’s insides bared to him.  
  
Jack leans down again, can’t contain a breathless little moan as he looks a Bunny’s shifting organs, hears the sound of his heavy swallow so loud, gets lost in the thready pounding of his heart inside his ribcage, just on the other side of his diaphragm, _oh god_.  
  
Bunny pulls him back by dipping a paw into himself and Jack thinks he might cry. His fur gets damp as he runs the back of his paw along the bulge of his stomach and it twitches at the contact and Jack pushes forward, presses the flat of his tongue to it, draws his cold away to feel the heat of it and it’s like fire in his mouth. Bunny gasps and pulls his paw away, drops it on Jack’s head but he’s _not pushing him back_ and the Winter spirit gives a garbled little sound of relief against the slickness of his stomach that makes Bunny’s legs spasm.  
  
Bunny starts babbling then, eyes glazed, voice a perpetual pant. Talks about cutting away his diaphragm as Jack licks down to his intestines and breathes ice over them, about Jack forcing his hands up into his ribcage to grasp at his lungs and heart, hinder his breath and blood and Jack bares his teeth against his liver. He does reach inside, presses comparatively small hands into the folds of Bunny’s intestines. He leans back up and Bunny licks at his mouth, bumps his forehead with his nose.  
  
Jack could keep Bunny splayed open like this forever, could crack his ribs away from sternum and spine and press his lips to his rabbit-paced heart, could lick his windpipe, lick up into his throat even. He whimpers.  
  
Bunny would let him. _Wants_ him to.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really bad at summaries okay
> 
> also lets be clear that i am _not actually_ sorry for writing this
> 
> because it's super hot


End file.
